Amor Y Rivalidad: El Dolor Del Pegaso (Especial 14 De Febrero 2013)
by Starblind Brony
Summary: Fluttershy dejó a BlackShade, el esta destrozado, no sabe que hacer, se aleja de todo por un tiempo, pero al volver, casi nada es lo mismo que recordaba antes de irse.
1. Tragedia

Mi nombre es BlackShade, Ya no quiero vivir más, mi amor, Fluttershy, me dejó, ya no me ama, no se porqué, yo solo...solo llegué a la casa de ella , con un ramo de flores, y ella me dijo que ya no me amaba, ya tengo nada que proteger, nada porqué vivir...

PRIMER DIA SIN FLUTTERSHY Hoy, me fui de la casa, despues de muchos años, estoy triste...no tengo nada, la perdida...ya me siento fuerte, ni con ganas de vivir, mi vida se fue con mi amor...ya no me importa nada, Me estaré volviendo loco?No lo se...pero yo...yo...no puedo parar de pensar en ella...La sigo queriendo. la amo...pero no tengo la energia, ni las ganas de ver que siente...Ya no tengo nada, pero sigo algo suertudo porque encontré un arbol donde podría refugiarme por hoy, Por ahora estaré lo menos cerca de el pueblo hasta que alguien llegue a matarme, y pueda ser feliz de nuevo, estar con mi familia...Tal vez muerto pueda olvidar.

DéCIMO DIA SIN FLUTTERSHY.  
No puedo creer lo que me está pasando...Soñé con Fluttershy, que me decía que todo estaba bien...Estaba feliz de nuevo, pero cuando desperté , me vi solo, En la cueva en la que vivo ahora, apoyado en una piedra, completamente solo, de vuelta en mi triste realidad...escucho pasos, estoy volviendome loco...la extraño...la quiero de vuelta...a Fluttershy...Quiero estar con ella , es una de las cosas que mas extraño...abrazarla y sentir como sus alas se levantan...extraño su rostro...cuando se sonrojaba...*sollozo* Por favor...Fluttershy...vuelve conmigo...lo siento si hice algo malo...vuelve conmigo.

PRIMER MES SIN FLUTTERSHY.  
Estoy decidido...mañana iré con ella...Iré a decirle que lo siento...que no valgo nada sin ella...que sin ella no puedo vivir...Tal vez me acepte de nuevo...La amo...y espero que ella sienta lo mismo;No he comido nada hace tiempo...tengo mucha hambre, estoy en los huesos, cansado, agobiado, tenso...No creo poder sobrevivir mucho mas tiempo...debo ir con ella, pero antes tengo que hacer algo...Tengo que descanzar...Si no lo hago, mis palabras no tendrán sentido...No tengo energia, necesito dormir un poco.

AL OTRO DIA.

BlackShade:Realmente estoy asustado, no puedo volar,No tengo energias, mi espada esta rota, oxidada...No se que voy a hacer.

El pegaso negro, asustado y nervioso, ve la casa de Fluttershy, y toca la puerta, pero nadie abre.

BlackShade:Tal vez sabe que soy yo, y no quiere abrir, pero no quiero correr riesgos, mejor voy al pueblo.

AL LLEGAR AL PUEBLO.

BlackShade:Mierda...que me parta un rayo...

El pegaso observa Ponyville, el mes que no estuvo presente, Discord habia tomado control sobre todo, Sus hermanos estaban muertos, BrightSword y Kiyana, ahora no era una ilusión, estaba viendo sus cadáveres con sus propias espadas clavadas en el corazón.

BlackShade:no,no,no,NO,NO,NO,NOOOOOOOOOOO!MALDICIO N!...COMO PUDO PASAR ESTO?! *Llorando* Era lo unico que quedaba de mi familia...estoy Solo, pero tengo una idea de quien hizo esto...Kiyana...BrightSword, los vengaré...Lo juro.

Discord:Ellos estan en un mejor lugar ahora.

BlackShade:COMO PUDISTE HACERLO?! LOS MATASTE Y AHORA TE APARECES FRENTE A MI?!

Discord:Tranquilo, campeón, porque no vas a ver a tu amiguita de "Fluttershy"?

BlackShade:QUE LE HICISTE?!

El pegaso negro tiene una mirada de odio profundo en su rostro, a pesar que su espada esta rota, la saca de su funda y se la pone en el cuello a Discord.

Discord:Ella es una de los sobrevivientes, Quedan pocos, pero si los encuentras...

El pegaso negro ya se habia ido galopando.

BlackShade:Vamos...Vamos...donde estan?!

El pegaso empieza a sentir una energia leve, viniendo desde el arbol de Twilight.

BlackShade:Son al menos 7...No mas.

Cuando el pegaso intenta entrar, un sello que habia en la puerta lo detiene.

BlackShade:Asi que Kiyana si los protegió, cumplio lo que le pedí.

Una lagrima brota del ojo izquierdo del pegaso, cuando la lagrima cae al piso, el sello se abre.

BlackShade:*sollozando*Como?porque una lagrima era la llave?

El pegaso negro, entra al arbol y el sello se cierra, casi instantaneamente , 6 espadas se ponen alrededor de su cuello.

?:Quien eres? Vienes a Saquear aqui?!

BlackShade:vamos, no hay necesidad de esto, solo vine buscando a los sobrevivientes.

?:Esa voz...te conozco?

BlackShade:Si supiera quien eres, te lo diría.

?:Soy Rainbow Dash.

BlackShade:Rainbow? Dashie, soy yo...BlackShade.

Rainbow Dash:No puede ser...Cuando dejaste a Fluttershy-

BlackShade:Yo dejarla a ella?! Ella me dijo claramente cuando llegue con un ramo de flores que Me fuera de ahí!

Fluttershy:Yo nunca te dije eso.

BlackShade:Fluttershy?No puede ser...yo vi que lo hiciste...a menos que haya sido-

Fluttershy:Discord.

BlackShade:Asi que el me alejó de ti para poder atacar ponyville,no?

Solo los que tenian los elementos de la armonia y Spike, que esta protegido por el sello que puso Kiyana estaban vivos.

?:Como está Kiyana? Hace dias que no vuelve, fue con BrightSword a pelear contra Discord, pero nunca volvieron.

BlackShade: Yo...No...*llorando*

Fluttershy:Que pasa,BlackShade?

BlackShade:Ellos están muertos...Discord los mató con sus propias espadas...Mi dulce hermanita...de verdad está muerta...Y BrightSword...Ese maldito pegaso con el que siempre peleaba...de verdad lo quería.

El pegaso color negro empieza a cambiar a color grisaseo, dejandolo completamente gris, sin sentimientos, bloqueado, sin fuerzas, angustiado, todo lo contrario a su comportamiento normal.

Twilight:Es demaciado tarde...Discord ya lo esta controlando, pero en su corazón se resiste a cambiar su personalidad.

Rarity:Estas bien,Querido?

BlackShade:Que tiene de bueno este maldito mundo?!

Twilight:Te lo dije.

BlackShade:A nadie le importa lo que dijiste.

Fluttershy: ...

Applejack:Tenemos que hacer algo, sin el no podemos ganar.

Pinkie Pie:BlackShade! Si te levantas te doy un pastel!

BlackShade:CIERRA LA BOCA MALDITA SEA!

A pinkie su cabello se le puso liso, y se puso a llorar.

Pinkie Pie:*llorando*Por que eres asi?!

BlackShade:No me importa nada. No me importa lo que sientes, lo que quieres, Yo solo vivo para traer desgracias a este mundo, No soy bueno, soy un maldito, deberia morir, tal vez así las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, tal vez...si yo muero, mis hermanos vuelvan a vivir, todos los ponies de Ponyville vuelvan a vivir.

Fluttershy:No pienses asi...amor.

BlackShade siente que su corazón palpita, y se empieza a sentir mejor, el color gris que lo cubria empieza a cambiar a su color original.

BlackShade:de verdad me amas? Despues de todo esto?

Fluttershy:nunca dejé de amarte... fuiste todo para mi.

BlackShade:Como se que eres real y no una trampa de Discord?

Fluttershy se acerca a BlackShade y lo abraza , levanta sus alas, y le da un pegaso recuerda que solo ella sabia que le gustaba eso,le encantaba verla así.

BlackShade:Si eres tu...

La espada del pegaso negro se repara, quedando como nueva.

BlackShade:Gracias,Fluttershy.

Fluttershy:Te extrañe mucho...un mes sin verte, incluso con esto...no podia dejar de pensar en ti.

BlackShade:Tengo mucha hambre...no como hace semanas.

Applejack:Nosotras no podemos salir, porque no sabemos cual es la llave del sello, Pero tu entraste, asi que debes saberlo.

BlackShade:No intentaron salir por la ventana?

Applejack:uh...bueno...no lo habia pensado.

BlackShade:Vamos a matar a ese maldito de Discord y recuperar todo lo que hemos perdido.

Todas:VAMOS!

Spike:ESPERENME!

Todos se habian ido, dejando al pobre spike solo.

Spike:Maldita sea, me dejaron de nuevo.

AL SALIR, TODOS SE JUNTAN EN UN CIRCULO.

BlackShade:Ustedes tienen los elementos, pase lo que pase, cuando vean a Discord, tienen que usarlos, no importa lo que suceda, deben hacerlo.

Rainbow Dash: Y tu? No tienes nada para protegerte.

BlackShade:Tengo la funda de mi espada, la cual esta bendita, asi que me protegerá.O al menos eso creo.

Fluttershy:Vamos.

BlackShade:Esperen.

Rarity:Que pasa?

BlackShade:Discord tiene una barrera en Canterlot, está ahi, pero necesitamos las espadas de mis hermanos.Y no me pregunten como lo se, a estas alturas ya deberian saber que es por mi instinto.

Twilight:Vamos.

BlackShade:NO.-No pueden ver como estan, debo ir yo solo, volveré pronto.

Rainbow Dash:Pero-

BlackShade:No me sigan.

El pegaso va volando r pidamente, olvidando su mal estado, sus alas se rompen, dejandolo sin poder volar.

BlackShade:*Grito de dolor* MALDITA SEA! ahora estoy peor que nunca.

El pegaso llega con sus hermanos, y arranca sus espadas.

BlackShade:Kiyana...BrightSword...Lo siento...nunca debí haberme ido.

El pegaso vuelve galopando, y con las cuatro espadas , en sus vainas, la suya a la derecha, la de BrightSword a la izquierda, y las Espadas Extensibles de Kiyana en el lomo.

Pinkie Pie:Porque BlackShade se tarda tanto?

Twilight:Dejalo, acaba de perder toda su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, se lo esta tomando de la mejor forma posible, Yo no se que haria si Shining Armor muriera.

BlackShade:*sollozando* Ya ...estoy de vuelta. Todas listas?

Fluttershy:Que tal tu, BlackShade? Listo?

BlackShade:Lo mas listo que podria estar...Vamos!

LOS PONIES SE VAN DE PONYVILLE, DIRIJIENDOSE HACIA CANTERLOT.

Rainbow Dash:BlackShade...Tus alas.

BlackShade:No te preocupes por mis alas, preocupate por el maldito arbol que tienes en frente.

La pegaso azul se estrella contra una palmera que tenia en frente.

BlackShade:Te lo dije.

Fluttershy:Extrañaba tu sarcasmo.

BlackShade:Como te explico que no te creo?

Fluttershy:OYE! como te atre-Oh! ya entiendo *risa tierna*

Twilight:Ya estamos cerca , pero se esta haciendo tarde, deberiamos dormir y mañana seguir.

BlackShade:Por que?

Twilight:Por que Discord no está solo.

BlackShade:A que te refieres?

Rarity:No lo sabes?

BlackShade:Quien estuvo 1 mes fuera?

Twilight:Discord se alió con los changelings.

BlackShade:Changelings? Fluttershy, ponme al dia, porfavor.

Fluttershy:Los changelings son criaturas que se pueden transformar en copias exactas de ti.

BlackShade: {hmph} Gran cosa, ustedes quedense aqui.

Rainbow Dash:Espera! que harás?

BlackShade:Vengar a mi familia.

El pegaso negro toma su espada y la de su hermano, y sale corriendo.

Fluttershy:Tenemos que seguirlo.

Rainbow Dash:El los puede derrotar solo.

Fluttershy:*enojada* RAINBOW DASH! SI NO ME AYUDAS, TE JURO QUE-

Rainbow Dash:*asustada* Bien, bien! ayudaré! pero no me mires así! das miedo!

Twilight:Yo voy.

Rarity:Cuenta conmigo,querida.

Applejack:Iré.

Pinkie Pie:Tambien voy, pero quiero un pastel de victoria luego!

Fluttershy:Gracias...a todas, pero mejor nos movemos ahora, si nos les importa.

LAS 6 PONIES SALEN GALOPANDO A AYUDAR A BLACKSHADE.

Changeling 1:*gruñido*

Changeling 2:*gruñido fuerte*

BlackShade:Solo dos?Debe ser una broma.

El pegaso negro da un giro con las espadas , cortando a los dos changelings por la mitad.


	2. Transformación macabra

BlackShade:Malditas criaturas del infierno.

Changeling 1: *gruñido*

Changeling 2: *gruñido debil*

Changeling 3: *gruñido peresozo*

Changeling 4: *gruñido fuerte*

Changeling 5: *gruñido quebradizo* (con quebradizo me refiero que al gruñir se corta y luego gruñe de nuevo)

Changeling 6: *gruñido largo*

BlackShade:Que harán contra mi?!

Los changeling cambian su forma a cada una de las ponies amigas del pegaso negro.

BlackShade:Que?

El pegaso negro suelta sus espadas,confundido.

Rainbow Dash:Detenganse!

Fluttershy:Blackie! muevete!

Twilight:Usaremos los elementos ahora!

Applejack:No es un poco pronto?

Pinkie Pie:Ahora no llueve chocolate como la ultima vez.

Rarity:Adelante!

Las ponies usan los elementos y exteminan una horda de Changelings que venian algo lejos.

Rainbow Dash: *jadeando* Tu ocúpate de los demás BlackShade.

BlackShade: Con los demás te refieres a los que mate ahora?

Todas las ponies miran a BlackShade asustadas, al ver que tiene sangre en las patas, una sonrisa siniestra y las pupilas pequeñas.

Fluttershy:Que haces?!

BlackShade:Vengo a todos los ponies de Equestria!

Twilight:Que le está pasando?!

BlackShade:Que no lo entienden? La venganza es la única forma de destruir esta maldita sociedad que comanda Discord! Yo destruire a cada changeling, y luego lo destruire a el.

Todas:Pues nosotras iremos solas entonces.

BlackShade:Como quieran, Espada olímpica, cura mis heridas.

El pegaso negro toma su espada, y la clava en el suelo, dejando aparecer un circulo azul que curó sus heridas por completo.

BlackShade (demente):Que tengan suerte en su mision suicida!

Fluttershy:Tiene la mitad del cuerpo Gris.

Twilight:Y una parte roja, que raro no?

BlackShade (demente):*Risa malevola* Los mataré con mis propias pezuñas!

El pegaso decapita y parte por la mitad a varios changelings , teniendo las espadas.

BlackShade (demente):Espada olímpica, necesito mas sangre maldita?

Espada Olímpica (oscura):Maass...Necesitas mas para usar el "golpe del exilio".

BlackShade (demente):Que así sea.

Reina Chrysalis:Mataste a mis pobres bebés?!

BlackShade (demente):Mas sangreee...necesito mas sangre.

Reina Chrysalis:Que le pasa a este chico?

La espada de BlackShade se torna negra.

BlackShade (oscuro):"GOKURYUUHA"

El dragón oscuro que obtuvo de Slender Pony traspasa a la Reina Chrysalis, dejandola en el piso.

BlackShade (oscuro):Ahora te destrozaré! "RAFAGA DEMONIACA"

El pegaso lanza su clásico poder de la "RAFAGA DIVINA" , pero esta vez, con poderes demoniacos, que dejan a Chrysalis quemandose por el fuego que reemplaza a la electricidad.

Reina Chrysalis:*Grito de dolor y pánico*

BlackShade (oscuro):Hora de morir,maldita perra.

El pegaso negro entierra su espada en la cabeza de Chrysalis , y deja salir un rayo para asegurar su destruccion.

BlackShade (oscuro):Ahora, espada, ya estamos listos?

Espada Olímpica (oscura) a matar a Discord.

El cuerpo de BlackShade cambia, ahora tiene garras, y colmillos afilados y largos, ademas de unos ojos sin pupilas, color rojo, su espada cambia a un color rojizo oscuro.

BlackShade (oscuro):Vamos!

Espada Olímpica (oscura):ADELANTE!

El pegaso esta cerca de la entrada cuando se topa con las demas ponies.

Twilight:Como diablos abrimos esto?!

Fluttershy:ese-es?

Rarity:BLACKSHADE?!

El pegaso negro corrompido por la ira pasa tranquilamente con el esqueleto de Chrysalis en el lomo.

Fluttershy:que-que tiene?!

BlackShade (oscuro):Atrás, o las decapito.

Las ponies se dan cuenta de las garras , colmillos y ojos de BlackShade, dandose cuenta que su parte oscura lo está controlando.

BlackShade (oscuro):Por Kiyana, Yo uso sus espadas extensibles para destruir la magia.

El pegaso corrompido clava las espadas en un campo de fuerza que habia como sello.

BlackShade (oscuro):Por BrightSword, yo uso su espada de asesino para romper las reservas de energia.

El ente corrompido usa la espada de su hermano caido y la entierra en el piso.

BlackShade (oscuro):Y POR MI, DECIDO EXPLOTAR ESTE MALDITO CAMPO DE FUERZA CON DISCORD DENTRO!

El pegaso corrompido entierra violentamente su espada en la tierra, destruyendo el campo de fuerza.

BlackShade: (corrompido) *Risa malevola* *mira a las ponies de los elementos* Si me siguen, les quitaré la piel, les cortaré los miembros uno por uno, y luego para finalizar las cortaré desde el estómago hasta el cuello con mis garras.

El pegaso se pone a volar violentamente y rompe la pared del castillo para entrar en la cámara donde estaba Discord.

Dark Mithril:BlackShade! detente! el poder demoniaco será demasiado si no te detienes!

BlackShade (corrompido):Si no cierras la boca te destruire!

Espada Olímpica (endemoniada):Cierra el pico!

El pegaso negro vuelve a romper otra pared, y entonces ve el trono de Discord, que está pegado en el techo.

Discord:Así que al fin llegas-POR LOS DEMONIOS DEL UNIVERSO!

BlackShade:Te destruire!

Discord:*asustado* Basta! No lo hagas!

El pegaso se lanza sobre Discord, y mete su pezuña en el pecho de la bestia.

BlackShade (corrompido):"GOLPE DEL EXILIO"

El pegaso arranca el corazón de Discord, el cae al piso, y se abre un agujero en la tierra, por donde las manos de Hades aparecen y se llevan el cadaver de Discord.

BlackShade (corrompido):Están vengados.

Dark Mithril:DETENTE AHORA MISMO!

BlackShade (corrompido):Porque?!

Fluttershy:Detente!

BlackShade (corrompido) Ustedes de nuevo?!

Twilight:Si no te detienes-

Rainbow Dash:Usaremos los elementos!

Rarity:Te ayudaremos.

Pinkie Pie: No tiene que terminar mal.

Applejack:Todo estara bien.

Fluttershy:Solo tienes que cooperar.

BlackShade (corrompido): *dudoso*

BlackShade (bueno): Coopera! seras feliz de nuevo!

BlackShade (malo):Matalas! te sentirás mejor y reinarás toda Equestria!

BlackShade (corrompido):YA LO HE DECIDIDO!

Que decidira el pegaso favorito de todos? Ayudará a las demás o terminará destruyendo todo y reinando sobre Equestria? Ustedes Eligen!

OBEDECER A:  
BlackShade (Bueno):Sabía que lo harías!  
BlackShade (Malo):Buena elección!


	3. Lado bueno (ending)

HAS ELEGIDO ESCUCHAR AL LADO BUENO DE BLACKSHADE.

El pegaso negro al escuchar las palabras de todas, empieza a estremecerse, y a agarrarse la cabeza desesperadamente.

BlackShade (corrompido): Ayudenme...porfavor, quiero volver. No quiero ser un mounstruo.

Fluttershy:Ese es el BlackShade que conozco! todas, ayudenme a bajarlo, lo alejaremos de aquí

Twilight:Bien!

Applejack:Todo salío bien.

BlackShade:Gracias a todas por la ayuda.

Narrador:Luego de matar a Discord, todo volvió a la normalidad, sus hermanos volvieron a la vida, gracias a un conjuro que Kiyana le enseñó a Twilight en caso que eso pasara, y entre las dos revivieron a todo Ponyville, BlackShade ayudó a reconstruir el pueblo, y le quisieron hacer una estatua en su honor, pero el dijo que no, que no se lo merecía, que el no hubiera hecho nada sin el apoyo de sus fue reconstruida, Shining Armor fue encontrado en una cueva alejada, con la princesa Cadence, Celestia y Luna. BrightSword está entrenando mas que nunca y aprendió varias cosas gracias a su "estadia" en el infierno, su hermana Kiyana aprendió mas cosas , conjuros y habilidades porque fue enviada a los agujeros del tártaro, donde aprendio de los titanes; las ponies viven tranquilamente ahora que no hay nada de que preocuparse, excepto #$!%&&? $#%&, que sigue acechando a BlackShade.


	4. Lado malo (ending)

HAS ELEGIDO ESCUCHAR EL LADO OSCURO DE BLACKSHADE.

BlackShade (endemoniado):*Risa malevola*Creen que podrán persuadirme con palabras?! Soy el nuevo Rey de Equestria!

Fluttershy:*llorando* Lo siento amor.

Twilight:Invoco el poder de los elementos de la harmonia!

El mismo poder que usaron para sellar a Discord cae ahora sobre BlackShade, el empieza a recapacitar sobre lo ocurrido, y vuelve a su estado normal.

Blackshade: *jadeo de dolor* Saben? *risa breve* a veces...piensas que la ira es la mejor solución, y la usas, pero al final...la rabia se apodera de ti, y te cambia de maneras que no te puedes imaginar. Adios a todas.

El pegaso negro cae al piso,muerto, y las ponies rompen en llanto.

Fluttershy:Siempre te recordare,amor.*llorando*

Espíritu de BlackShade:Ahora soy libre...libre de olvidarlo todo, libre como el viento.

Rarity:Nunca le dije como lo aprecio.

Pinkie Pie:Esta en un mejor lugar?

Rainbow Dash:Nunca le dije cuanto lo amaba...las amo a todas.

Twilight:Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas, pero esto...es lo mas dificil en mi opinion.

Applejack:Era tan importante para todas...Esto será dificil de superar.

Espiritu de BlackShade:Al fin soy libre, soy feliz! no lo entienden? ahora puedo estar en paz hasta que se acabe el tiempo, soy libre!

Pinkie Pie *con el crin liso*:Te extrañaré, BlackShade.

Espíritu De BlackShade:*sonriendo* Y yo a ti, Pinkie.

Fluttershy:Aún cuando mueras, seguiré amandote.

Espíritu De BlackShade:Yo tambien, siempre te amaré, y cuando te pase algo, siempre estaré ahi para protejerte. recuerda eso.

Fluttershy asiente con la cabeza.

Espiritu De Blackshade:Mi energia está casi gastada, ahora puedo ver a mis padres, a mis hermanos...Kiyana me está llamando...dejaré este mundo a su cargo, quiero que ustedes lo cuiden por mi, de acuerdo?

Todas:*sollozando* Si...

Espíritu De BlackShade:Adios a todas. Al fin, despues de tanto estoy volviendo a casa...Mamá.

El espíritu del pegaso negro se desvanece, y Fluttershy se pone a llorar descontroladamente.

Narrador:Las ponies volvieron a casa, Twilight revivió a mas de la mitad del pueblo a costo de la mitad de su cuerno, Rarity perdió a su hermana, Shining armor está muerto, Luna y Celestia fueron encontradas unos dias despues de la muerte del pegaso, dicen que cuando estaban en la luna refugiadas se les apareció un pegaso negro y les dijo que era seguro volver. Hicieron una estatua por BlackShade, que tiene un grabado en el pedestal. "En honor a BlackShade, un luchador en la vida y en la muerte, que murió por proteger a su familia, y a todos" Fluttershy no aguanto el dolor de la pérdida de BlackShade y se fue a vivir con Rarity, que era lo mas cercano que ella tenia a una hermana . Applejack Ya no se siente fuerte, no trabaja y esta todo el dia acostada, Rainbow Dash ahora no limpia el cielo, cuida a los animales que Fluttershy cuidaba antes, todas siguen trabajando cuando alguien ataca Ponyville, se reunen y usan los elementos, tal como BlackShade, con sus ultimas energías, les pidió, espíritu de BlackShade Vive felizmente con su familia en el cielo, Y aún conserva su espada en caso que venga algún demonio a invadir el lugar donde viven.

Espíritu De BlackShade: Mi cuerpo descanza, pero mi alma sigue rondando! Protegiendo a todos los seres vivientes, esa fue mi promesa, y aún la sigo cumpliendo, las promesas no se rompen, se cumplen , aún si te toma toda la vida.


End file.
